Yo, papá
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Que pasaria si llegaras a tu casa, encontrar a una mujer que fue tu ex vecina en otra cuidad y te dice que sos papá, de dos varones, gemelos y de 17 años? xD UNIVERSO ALTERNO...![YAOI] Seto x Joey


**Yo, papá**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

** YuGiOh – Seto x Joey **

**---------------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**---------------------**

El día era caluroso, y estaba cansado de tanto trabajar, pero por lo menos ya era jueves y podría descansar un poco. Aunque no estaba a gusto ya que tendría que cenar con unos clientes que su jefe le había obligado aceptar, un suspiro de cansado y desgano salió de su boca, le gustaría tener un poco mas de estudio y conseguir un empleo mejor, que un muchacho vendedor de seguros. Aunque la única ventaja era su apariencia, 1.69, tez blanca, ojos marrones claro y un hermoso cabello rubio, un cuerpo envidiado y deseado por hombres y mujeres, pero a él nada le interesaba, ni nadie … bueno, a casi nadie …

- Ya llegue! – dijo al abrir la puerta del modesto departamento que poseía.

- Buenas Tardes … - un muchacho de 1.75, tez morena, cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos azules, lo recibieron con un gran abrazo - … Padre ...! – termino la frase, cosa que hizo estallar al rubio.

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU PADRE …! Seth … hasta que May no traiga la prueba de ADN no lo aceptare …

- Ya no lo molestes … - otro muchacho, idéntico al primero, solo por el color de su piel que era mas clara, apareció para también abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla - … Aunque eres lindo cuando te enojas … Padre … - dijo con sorna, mientras ambos lo arrastraban hasta el sofá de la sala.

- Tu también…Seto! Ya les dije que no soy su padre, que May seguro se equivoco y quiere enganchar a cualquiera con ustedes par de pervertidos … - trataba de liberarse de aquellos brazos, que rodeaban su cintura, y su cuello, mientras lo llenaban de besos en el rostro.

El rubio quedo apresado entre los dos muchachos, provocando un gran suspiro de resignación …

Ah … por cierto … Su nombre es Joey Wheeler, de 32 años, y supuestamente tiene dos hijos gemelos, Seth y Seto, cuya madre llego hasta el departamento exigiéndole la paternidad luego de 17 años …Exacto, el rubio tuvo relaciones a los 15 años con su vecina despechada, ya que su novio la había despreciado e ido con otra. Desaparecer unos días después, y volver con semejantes muchachos.

- Ya déjenme, debo descansar un poco antes de salir a una cena de negocios … - Joey logro liberarse de ellos, acomodándose la ropa ya que le habían desprendido la camisa y pantalones – " malditos pervertidos … " – se maldijo interiormente, para luego encerrarse en su habitación y suspirar otra ves.

Su vida era rutinaria y aburrida, pero por lo menos era como le gustaba, pero la llegada de los demonios azules, todo se había vuelto un caos, sumándole los tremendos acosos de ambos. Se recostó contra la puerta, resbalándose hasta el suelo, para luego mirar hacia la ventana, todo había comenzados hace dos semanas atrás.

**Flash Back – 2 semanas** **atrás.**

Llegaba del trabajo, como siempre, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró a una mujer y dos muchachos altos, de impresionantes ojos azules. Retrocedió un poco, para mirar la placa de la puerta, y poseía su nombre, pero antes de poder reprochar algo, fue jalado al interior, y ser abrazado por la mujer.

- Quién es usted? Que hace en mi casa? – dijo asustado y molesto

- Que pronto te olvidas de mi … amorcito … - aquella mujer era un poco más alta que él, de cabellos largos teñidos de rubios, ya que las raíces se notaban oscuras, con un vestido apretado y escotado, dejando poco a la imaginación su esculturar cuerpo ( Kaede: vomitare …! ) – Como puedes olvidarte de tu vecina de Okaido, la hermosa y bella May Valantain… - se le acerco para apretar uno de sus cachetes y estirárselos.

- May? … MAY! - dijo con asombro – Pero tu te fuiste hace mucho … Que haces aquí? Y quienes son ellos? – se mostró molesto.

- Bien te lo resumiré porque tengo un compromiso muy importante, y debo partir hasta Paris, y luego a los EEUU … - dijo mientras tomaba su cartera italiana y la colocaba en su hombro - … Vengo a dejarte a tus hijos por un mes, ya que eres el padre, debes hacerte responsable de ellos …- el silencio se hizo incomodo e intenso.

- MIS HIJOS? TU ESTAS LOCA O QUE? – el rubio estallo – Pero quien te crees que voy a creerte semejante cosa, Yo no tengo ningún hijo, y menos contigo … así que te vas de mi casa y te los llevas. No quiero verte mas por aquí … - la sujeto del brazo y la encamino hasta la puerta, pero unos de los muchachos lo tomo por sorpresa logrando que cayera de rodillas con un rastro de dolor, le estaba doblándole el brazo por la espalda – Suéltame Maldito! – empezó a forcejear.

- Mira Joey, no tengo tu tiempo, por lo cual te la haré simple. Hace 17 años tuvimos relaciones, quede embarazada y por eso me fui de Japón hacia Europa, pero ahora regrese, y no puedo cuidar a mis hijos yo sola, y como sabia que te ibas a negar, te sacara sangre para hacer la prueba de ADN – y tomando una mano, pincho uno de los dedos con una aguja, y la gota de sangre fue depositada en un frasquito – Bueno, ya esta, te dejo la tarjeta del laboratorio, y a mis niños … - se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de irse se giro para mandarles un beso a los tres, para luego irse.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así fue como empezó a vivir con esos dos. Seth era más suelto, vestía con ropa de marca y estilo juvenil, poseía una sonrisa matadora y además le gustaba salir todas las noches de juerga. Seto era algo distinto, llevaba siempre camisa y corbata, elegantemente vestido, pero a veces se sentía una basura a su lado, su forma de trato era algo rudo y con falta de respeto a un adulto, se creía el dueño del mundo.

Masajeo la cien, tendría pronto una jaqueca, pero debía cumplir con su jefe, eran gente importante y no quería ser despedido. Se dirigió hasta el baño y allí tomo una ducha reconfortante.

Llego la hora de salir, pero cuando se fue a despedir de sus " invitados" ninguno estaba en allí. Suspiro desganado, no podía controlarlos, aunque realmente fueran sus hijos, no los conocía, no sabia mucho de ellos y de su vida. Salió con rumbo a la estación, el restaurante quedaba en una de las zonas lujosas y no poseía auto.

Llego cinco minutos antes que los clientes llegaran, una pareja de mujeres, atractivas pero con una mirada libinidosa que ponía nervioso al rubio, todo iba a estar bien, pero cuando ellas empezaron a manosearlo por debajo de la mesa, se puso nervioso y a toda costa pedía un milagro … aunque luego se arrepintió … eran dos maldiciones.

- Padre …porque no nos esperaste … - La vos de Seth se hizo presente obligando que las dos mujeres se voltearan y lo miraran con enojo, pero sus rostros se iluminaron un poco mas, al ver semejante muchacho.

- Si, Papá, debiste esperarnos para poder acompañarte … - Seto hablo un poco mas frió, sin quitarle la vista de molestia en el rubio.

Cómo concluyo todo? Se sentaron en la mesa, Seth entre las dos "damas" mientras que Seto y Joey quedaban en un rincón de la mesa. La cena termino cuando el primer gemelo les propuso una invitación tentadora, mientras que el otro, se llevaba a la rastra a un desganado muchacho.

Joey iba maldiciendo su suerte, no solo había perdido a las "clientas", que quizás por culpa de su " hijo" fuera despedido. Aunque al otro día se sorprendió que su jefe lo felicito, ya que como quedaron satisfechas, habían adquiridos dos seguros más.

Pero su felicidad no duro mucho, un fax de su "ex" vecina, llego diciéndole que debía asistir a la secundaria de Seto, porqué tenia una entrevista, pero como estaba en las Islas Canarias, le era imposible asistir, por las dudas le mandaba un pequeño mapa de la escuela, quedaba en la zona más rica de la ciudad….

El rubio observo detenidamente aquella estructura que se levantaba en toda esa cuadra, parecía una de las mas caras, y no se sorprendía, May Valantain siempre había sido una chica de buena posición, y muy ambiciosa. Recorrió los pasillos, perdiéndose por supuesto … hasta que luego gracias a una chica llego donde estaba el despacho del consejero estudiantil, sorprendiéndose ver a Seto sentado con uniforme de color azul oscuro y unos pequeños lentes de lectura.

- Lo volvió a hacer …- afirmo con vos molesta, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en su rostro.

- Creo … que si … jeje – el rubio sonrió con una gran gota en su cabeza – Bueno, ahora estoy acá … Dime debes ser muy inteligente para estar en esta preparatoria – dijo admirando una pequeña vitrina de trofeos.

- Lo soy, y no me gusta que me halaguen, así que ahórrate los comentarios … - el ojiazul se mostró algo molesto, mas de lo que siempre estaba.

- No te halago … - Joey sonrió cálidamente, para sentarse a su lado, mirando el techo como recordando – Yo nunca fui bueno en los estudios, siempre vivía en peleas callejeras, y me echaban de las clases cuando hartaba a los profesores por no entender las lecciones. Pero era muy bueno trabajando en todo lo que se me presentaba, entre repartidor de diarios, obrero de construcción, mozo y demás cosas, hasta que pude entrar a una pequeña agencia de seguros, y allí aprendí lo necesario para poder conseguir mi departamento, mis cosas y mi vida libre de un padre borracho que me golpeaba de ves en cuando y una madre que nunca quiso que yo naciera … - suspiro desganado, para luego mirar a Seto, sonrojándose al sentirse observado por aquellas pupilas azules.

Estaba por continuar hablando, cuando la puerta de la oficina del consejero se abrió y los hizo pasar.

- Bueno, Señor Wheeler, usted es el Tío de Seto – el rubio sonreía nervioso, acaso creía que le iban a creer si decía que era el padre? - ... Cómo sabrá la situación, es bueno saber que ambiente tiene a su alrededor – acercándole una planilla de calificaciones, dejando estupefacto al rubio, por todos los sobresalientes del muchacho – Quisiera saber a que se dedica exactamente? Tengo entendido que se están quedando con usted, y a la escuela le interesa el futuro de los alumnos … - aquel hombre hablaba despacio, estudiando la reacción de Joey.

- Bueno … soy vendedor de seguros, trabajo en un horario de 8 horas, y puedo asegurarle que Seto esta bien cuidado … - respondió con una sonrisa, pero eso no le satisfacía al consejero.

- sabrá bien, que la carrera que eligió Seto, es muy complicada y costosa, y el instituto espera que no baje su rendimiento por su … - hizo una pausa para mirarlo de arriba abajo, observando sus ropas, algo gastadas y oscuras - … cambio de ambiente … además …

- No debería importarle esas menudencias … - el castaño hablo por primera ves, mirándolo fríamente, poniendo nervioso al hombre – Mi "tío", aquí presente, es buena inspiración para mí en el futuro, es un hombre trabajador, que se gana la vida honradamente, desde muy temprana edad, y él me da los suficientes consejos para seguir estudiando y no abandonar algo que he elegido y me agrada. Así que me gustaría que se dirigiera a él como la persona que yo admiro … - tanto como Joey y el consejero se le quedaron mirando asombrados.

La entrevista termino luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban en el tren que los llevaría a su casa, pero los ojos del rubio mostraban pequeñas lagrimas, apunto de caer, mientras observaba admirablemente a Seto.

- Ya deja de verte patético ... me avergüenzas – dijo secamente, pero el otro solo atino a abrazarlo, y sorprenderlo.

- No importa, me siento orgulloso de ti ... – dijo quedito, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro. El Ojiazul observo a su alrededor, por suerte no había mucha gente, y los pocos ... los ignoraban, ya que sus dos pupilas azules mataban con la mirada.

Inconscientemente, Joey se durmió abrazado al muchacho. Despertándose sobre algo blando, y sintiendo sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo ...

Algo húmedo recorría su pecho, mordiendo sus tetillas, provocando pequeños espasmos de placer, respiro agitado sintiendo que recorrían sus piernas desnudas despacio, mientras las besaban con cariño. Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando algo húmedo rodeo su entre pierna y se movía arriba y abajo, provocando que se excitara más.

- No ... no ... – decía entrecortado, mientras trataba de retirar lo que sea que estaba degustando su hombría, estaba por llegar al clímax.

- No te preocupes ... – la vos gruesa y suave, hizo abrir sus ojos asustado, encontrándose con dos pupilas azules, observándolo con lujuria.

- Seto ... que demonios? – dijo sorprendido, al encontrarse desnudo, en su cama con su "hijo" en las mismas condiciones. No dijo nada, solo atino a besarlo profundamente, devorándole la boca, como si quisiera alcanzar su alma. Dejando muy agitado al rubio.

- La diferencia de Seth y Yo, es que a él le gustan las mujeres, y más si son ricas y le pagan sus caprichos ... – se acerco lentamente besando su cuello, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas - ... Por mi parte ... me gustan los hombres, y tu ... eres un hermoso cachorro ... – volvió a besar los labios, pero ahora un sorprendió rubio. Trato de alejarlo, de salir de allí, pero aquel maldito muchacho lo tenia aprisionado contra el colchón, mientras refregaba sus caderas con las suyas, provocando que se excitara aun más de lo que estaba.

Cuando su boca fue liberada, dejo salir un fuerte gemido, mas a un cuando su cuello se volvió rojo por las intensas mordidas que le daba el ojiazul. Las manos expertas recorrían cada rincón, para luego posesionarse en las tetillas, semi erectas, pellizcándolas, provocando que gimiera nuevamente al oído del castaño. Aun seguía resistiéndose, pero muy poco, no sabia si apartarlo fuertemente, aunque sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, o abrazarlo, desgarrar su espalda con sus uñas y marcarlo.

Sintió los dedos largos del castaño, entrando en su pequeña entrada virgen, moviéndolos en circulo, provocándole dolor y placer a la vez, inconscientemente abrió mas sus piernas, tratando de liberarse de aquella molestia, pero Seto aprovecho para besar su pecho, morder sus erectas tetillas y acariciar sus caderas provocativamente.

El segundo dedo, provoco que casi gritara el gemido, moviéndose al compás de los mismos que entraba y salían. El ojiazul se maravillo por los colores rojizos que poseía el rubio, sus mejillas parecían dos pequeñas manzanas, mientras que sus labios entre abiertos de forma seductora buscaban pequeñas bocanadas de aire para resistir aquélla sensación que tenia, sus cabellos ahora húmedos se le pegaban a los ojos, mostrándolo aun mas sexy.

La virilidad de Seto estaba al extremo, ni siquiera aguantaría mucho con solo penetrarlo apenas con la punta. Dejo de jugar, beso sus labios desesperadamente, casi quitándole el aire, para luego acomodarse directamente para poseerlo.

- Relájate ... – murmuro casi descolocado, mientras trataba de entra en él lo mas lento posible, para no lastimarlo.

- Duele ...! – dijo quejoso el rubio, mientras se agarraba de los hombros del ojiazul y levantaba sus caderas por inercia.

- No ... no hagas eso ... Ahhhhhh! – Seto casi grito sin aire, cuando toda su hombría entro de una sola vez, tocando la próstata, y haciéndolos a ambos gemir sonoramente.

- Seto ...! – el rubio pronuncio con pasión, mientras quería encontrar nuevamente aquel contacto excitante.

- Joey ... Cachorro ... Mío ... – lo beso empezándose a mover – Mío ... solamente mío ... – tomo sus caderas y empezó a darles ritmo, provocando un mayor placer para ambos.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, para luego el sudor y el olor a sexo culminara cerca del amanecer...

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró frente al rostro sonriente de uno de los gemelos, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba aun más por la cintura, para luego girarse y encontrar el rostro de Seto dormido.

- Noooo! – grito asustado, mientras se apartaba abruptamente y caía al piso desnudo – Que hice! No ... que hice ... otra vez nooo! – empezó a decir histérico mientras que los gemelos lo miraban divertido.

- It´s so Cute! – Seth dijo en ingles, mientras se sentaba en la cama, y compartía el cigarrillo con su hermano.

- Aja, es una hermosa mascota ... – pero esas palabras provocaron que el rubio se detuviera y lo mirara molesto.

- QUE NO SOY UNA MASCOTA NI PERRO! SETO ...! Acaso no te has dado cuenta que te acostaste con tu quizás tu padre...! – se había parado frente a ellos, con una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra lo señalaba acusadoramente. Pero se sintió incomodo cuando se percato de las dos miradas azules hacia su cuerpo desnudo – Que tanto miran! Pervertidos! – dijo sonrojadamente furioso, mientras se encerraba en el baño, maldiciendo en otros idiomas.

- It´s so Cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – ambos hermanos dijeron divertido, mientras chocaban sus manos, en forma de victoria.

Iba a ser un largo día ...

Va! Una semana después, May llego con los resultados de la paternidad ...

Que se puede saber de eso? Solo la descripción de la escena: May sentada en el living abrazando a Seto, contenta porque se llevaban bien con el rubio, mientras que Seth abrazaba a Joey diciéndole que era una buena noticia la que recibían ...

Y Joey? ... estaba pálido y desmayado en los brazos de uno de los demonios azules, el papel que se encontraba en el piso, segundos antes en su mano decía lo siguiente. " 99.9 compatibilidad de paternidad".

Solo falto la ultima cereza del pastel, para terminar con el hermoso rubio. Ambos muchachos se le lanzaron gritando en forma infantil:

- PAPI ...! – Joey poseía el rostro desencajado, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Alégrate ... "Papá" – Seto pronuncio en vos baja, y seductoramente – Ahora no solo estamos unidos por la sangre si no que ...- se detuvo para mirar a su hermano maliciosamente – VIVIREMOS TODO JUNTOS ...! – gritaron unísono.

- POR QUE A MÍ ? – termino de decir tratando de safarse de esos para de brazos, pero era inútil ... ahora ... él ... era "Papá"

**Fin ... **

**------**

**Nota de la autora :o.o me salió raro este fic ... lo admito .. **

**XD me inspire en un manga yaoi, llamado " Yo y mi papá", pero no recuerdo ni la autora ni de donde lo saque ... jejeje ññU**

**Espero que les guste este ... ñn fic ... jeje ... **

**DEDICADO A MI SOCIA HERMOSA ... LUNA SHINIGAMI ... **

**Y A LA LOKA DE MILHARU ...! ( PERRAAA ... ¬¬ tu me tienes abandonada ...)**

**Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
